Piledrivers
by bomberswarm2
Summary: A story I whipped up in half an hour. I may continue it. More chapters of my other untitled story coming soon. Bart and Lisa get into the brawl of the century, but what do they say when the get caught in the act? Rated K for mass pile-driving.


I felt like having people pile driving each other. My other story, 'I'll think of a title later" , is being written, with 20 chapters planned in detail so far, chapter 3 of that will be up soon. It will also be renamed "Bart and Lisa and the forest" whenever I put up chapter 3.

Piledriving

Bart was walking along upstairs, when suddenly he heard a noise. It was Lisa, walking out of her room, carrying a school project she had been working on for months. Bart ducked into his room, and he watched Lisa start to go downstairs. He walked out behind her, and then he gave her a push. She dropped her project down the stairs, and she fell on her face. Spewing with rage, she turned around and saw Bart laughing. She looked back at her project, which had now broken into a million pieces. She jumped up and charged at Bart, who was still laughing. She speartackled him.

"Why you little…" she said, as she tacked him into the wall. Bart had hurt his back, and he was starting to cry. Lisa suddenly realised she was in big trouble.

"Oh I'm sorry Bart," she said. "Let me go and get you some assis…"

She was suddenly shoved into the ground. Bart grabbed her, picked her up and threw her into the balustrade. Lisa realised Bart had been faking it. She was going to go and piledrive Bart, but just then, he kicked her, shoving her head between the bars.

"That's for throwing me into a wall!" he said.

Lisa was going to go and really tackle him, and throw him down the stairs, but her head wouldn't come out! Bart realised this.

"Ha! Your head is stuck! Now you'll get what you deserve."

He quickly went into his room and grabbed a box full of various items. He them pulled it down the stars, and put it at the bottom. Lisa was still trying to free her head as Bart ran back upstairs and got his slingshot. He ran downstairs quickly and picked up a tennis ball. He loaded the slingshot. Lisa suddenly realised what he was doing. She tried once more desperately to free her head, but when it wouldn't come free, she quickly shielded her face with her arms. The tennis ball her her arm, and she looked at what he was loading next. It was a hockey mask for some reason. It came flying at her, but she caught it. She didn't have time to put it on before the next shot came, which was a plastic cup. She knocked it away and put on the mask. After a few more balls came her way, Bart realised the slingshot wasn't working, so he just started throwing things without looking. A toilet seat, a trophy, a piece of glass (which shattered) a tub of Vaseline, a picture of Lisa, a pie…

"Wait, Vaseline?" thought Lisa.

She didn't have time to think, she just grabbed it out of the air, thanking her ice hockey goalie skills. Quickly, she opened it, jammed her hand inside, got a handful and rubbed it on her head. She pushed on the wood slats, all the while Bart was throwing stuff, not noticing the Vaseline or the mask. Her head popped out, and she ran into Barts room and grabbed his baseball bat. She flew down the stairs with it raised, as Bart realised at last what she was doing. But she tripped on the last step, and fell head over heels and smashed into the door. Before falling backwards with a thump. She stood up and was about to charge at Bart, when they both heard the car door slam.

Marge walked up to the house, and heard muffled noises. She opened the door, and saw shattered glass, Lisa's project, stuff sprawled all over the house. Bart and Lisa were standing next to eachother, their arms wrapped around oneanother, with scared looks on their faces, and Lisa was crying.

"Mom, a robber came in and trashed the house!" Lisa sobbed.

"Yes mom, they were going to kill us, but then they heard you coming!" said Bart.

"What? Really! Well thank god you're ok!" said Marge. "I'm going to call the police to tell them to get off their lazy butts. This is the 5th time this week!"

Bart and Lisa walked upstairs.

"We'll see who wins tomorrow" said Lisa.

They chuckled to each other, before going into their rooms.


End file.
